Body and Soul OUTTAKES
by Addicted to Edward Cullen
Summary: Body and Soul was written for a challenge that had to be under 10,000 words. Here are four scenes that I had to cut out to keep it under the word count. ENJOY!


Here are four scenes originally written for Body and Soul that, sadly, got cut to keep the word count under 10,000. These are the scenes as I wrote them, un-beta'ed.

* * *

**These three scenes were the original beginning of the story. **

"You got a really cute outfit for your first date with Tyler," Jessica Stanley said as she reached for her soda. "Why did it take so long for him to ask you out?"

"I really gave him hell after Prom and didn't talk to him for over a week. I'm nobody's backup plan. Especially not for Bella Swan." Lauren Mallory made a face at Bella's name.

Jessica laughed. "Good for you! He deserved it."

Lauren shrugged. "After I let him sweat it out a little - not too long so he didn't lose interest, of course - I started dropping hints."

Jessica nodded. Their table was next to a window that spanned the entire height of the wall. Two people walking down the sidewalk caught her attention. "Well, speak of the devil," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

Bella Swan was walking hand-in-hand with her boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Whatever she said made him laugh. Jessica noticed he didn't take his eyes off Bella and yet still walked gracefully. Bella, on the other hand, was paying close attention to where she was walking and still managed to stumble. After the third time, Edward let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

"How did Bella end up with Edward Cullen, anyway?" Jessica asked, bitterly. "She's such a klutz, and there's nothing special about her at all. And he's so...so...perfect."

"He's so weird. I don't know why you're still obsessed with him. Get over it already."

Jessica shrugged but continued to watch the couple outside. They had reached Edward's silver car parked on the side of the road. Bella leaned against the passenger's side. Edward stood very close to her, putting one hand on each of her cheeks. He leaned even closer and kissed her. Pulling back, he looked at her a moment longer, stroking her cheek with his thumb, before opening the door for her.

Jessica sighed. He was really smitten by Bella. She wondered how his hands would feel on her face. How his lips would feel on hers. She wouldn't just stand there like Bella, she'd wrap her arms around him and pull him closer. It wouldn't be any little peck, either. It would be a deep, hot kiss. With some tongue action, definitely. His hands would travel up her back, holding her tight to him. That's how _she'd _kiss Edward Cullen.

At that very moment, Edward raised his eyes as he opened his door and looked directly into Jessica's eyes. He smirked. She felt her cheeks burn and looked away quickly. Oh God, imagine if he knew what she was thinking about! When she looked up again, he was already in the car and pulling out into the road.

"Jess? Haven't you heard anything I just said?" Lauren asked, annoyed.

"What? Oh, sorry, I guess I didn't." She pulled herself out of her fantasies and listened as Lauren explained her plans for her date with Tyler.

That night, Jessica lay in bed staring at the ceiling. What did Bella have that she didn't? What was it about her that Edward was so fascinated by? He'd never shown any interest in dating before Bella moved to Forks. She had actually started to wonder if he was gay, and she knew she wasn't the only one. Clearly that wasn't the case. She wondered how far Bella had gone with Edward. He seemed very physical; Jessica never saw them together when he wasn't touching her in some way. Bella was more like a prude. She didn't even kiss him back! As she drifted off to sleep, she envisioned herself in Bella's place, holding hands with Edward...Edward's arms around her...Edward's lips on hers...

* * *

Edward Cullen was stretched out on Bella's bed. He heard Bella turn off the water in the bathroom. She never spent a long time in the shower when she knew he was waiting for her. He counted the seconds until she opened the bedroom door. Five hundred seventy-two, a new record.

She closed the door, smiling when she saw his relaxed position. His eyes traveled up and down her body, from her long, damp brown hair to the chemise and shorts set to her delicate bare feet. He stifled a moan.

"New pajamas, I see. I do love that shade of blue on you." He had to concentrate to keep his voice even. The contrast between the blue of her pajamas and the creaminess of her skin made his insides twist in ways he had never felt before meeting Bella.

Her smile widened. "I know. That's why I bought them."

She crawled onto the bed next to him, pressing against the entire length of his body. Edward wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair, breathing deeply.

"Bella," he breathed, lowering his lips to the crease behind her ear. Fantasies filled his mind. _Trail my tongue along her collarbone. Trace the curve of her breasts. Rip the thin fabric of her shirt. Expose those pink nipples that are poking against my chest. Taste them under my tongue..._

He pulled away abruptly. "You are really pushing my control, you know." He couldn't be sure if she was an angel sent to fulfill his fantasies, or a devil intent on destroying him. A human girl should be more cautious about tempting her vampire boyfriend. "It's a good thing I'm hunting tonight."

She pouted. "I bought them for you. I thought you would like them."

He traced her full bottom lip with one finger. "I do, very much. Too much, actually. Too much for your own good."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, if you're not even going to kiss me, I might as well go change into -"

Edward pressed his lips gently against hers and pulled her close to his body again. Her body moved against his ever so slightly with every breath she took. The heat that came off her skin felt amazing. It was several minutes before he pulled away again, both of them panting. He stared deep into her brown eyes as their breathing returned to normal, gently stroking his thumb across her cheekbone.

"You should sleep now, my love," he said softly, placing another gentle kiss on her forehead.

He wrapped a blanket between them, but Bella pushed it away and laid her head directly on his chest. He ran his fingertips up and down her back and began to hum her lullaby. He knew she could never resist sleep when he hummed softly in her ear.

Several minutes later, her breathing was deep and regular. He continued to stroke her back gently, as he watched her slide closer to his body in her sleep. He loved this girl more than he ever imagined it was possible. Her complete acceptance of him, even though he wasn't human, filled him with joy. What had he done to deserve her?

"Edward," Bella murmured in her sleep. "Love you."

Careful not to jostle her, he extracted himself from under her body. He kissed her hair. "I love you, too, Bella," he whispered before silently slipping out of her window.

* * *

When Jessica woke the next morning, she was groggy. "What a strange dream," she muttered out loud, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Who said it was a dream?" a soft voice whispered.

She remembered the voice from her dream. Was she really awake or was she still dreaming? She opened her eyes slowly and as they focused on her room, she couldn't believe her eyes. She _must _still be dreaming.

* * *

**This scene takes place just before Bella's date with Mike:**

Jessica was sprawled on the couch, flipping through channels. Bella has the most boring life ever, she thought. She sat up in surprise when the front door opened and Chief Swan's booming voice rang though the house.

"Hey kids!" he called.

Kids?

He poked his head into the living room. "Hi Bells. Oh, no Edward tonight?" She could tell from the small smile on his face that this didn't upset him.

She sat up straighter. "No, sir."

He raised an eyebrow. "Sir? Trying to soften me up for something?"

_Idiot! _Of course Bella wouldn't call her own dad "sir". Still, it was very intimidating to be talking to the chief of police, especially as he stood in his full uniform, including his gun.

"No. Just...just trying to be funny." She smiled nervously. _Get a grip!_

"Uh huh," he said as he headed back into the kitchen. He didn't sound like he totally bought it. "So, what are you making for dinner tonight? Usually it smells delicious in here when I get home," he called.

"Dinner?" Bella cooks dinner for her dad? She hurried into the kitchen and began searching through the fridge, biting her lip.

Chief Swan put his hand on her shoulder and closed the fridge. "Bella, is something wrong? Watching TV, forgetting about dinner, Edward's not here...." His eyes widened as if he just figured something out. "Oh, did you and Edward have a fight?"

"No, nothing like that, Chi - I mean, Dad. I just got distracted."

"Oh, okay." She couldn't be sure if he was disappointed or relieved. "Don't worry about dinner, we'll order some pizza. You deserve a night off." He winked.

"Thanks." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"It'll be nice to have dinner just the two of us tonight. I don't understand why that boy hangs around for dinner, he never eats anything."

Jessica shrugged. "The stimulating conversation, maybe?"

The Chief laughed. "Yeah, I'll bet that's it."


End file.
